


I’ve Been Seeing Angels

by tigermochaeyu



Category: Power Rangers (2017)
Genre: Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Angst with a Happy Ending, F/F, I’m sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-23
Updated: 2017-12-23
Packaged: 2019-02-19 02:51:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 862
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13114431
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tigermochaeyu/pseuds/tigermochaeyu
Summary: Kimberly’s gone but Trini isn’t ready to let go.





	I’ve Been Seeing Angels

**Author's Note:**

> I was listening to Angel’s by Khalid and this came to mind. It’s a happy ending but like in a different way. Also I totally cried while writing this lmao
> 
> Also I didn’t proofread what’s new

Trini’s brow furrows as she tosses and turns from her position on her bed, trying to chase sleep in places she can never find it. There’s too much weighing down her mind, weighing down her heart, that she can’t find a place to fall asleep without thinking about the harshness of her reality.

An arm draped across her waist causes her body to tense, turning her head slowly to look over shoulder to see Kimberly with her head propped up with her elbow, smiling softly down at the shorter girl.

“Hey Trini,” Kimberly says quietly, her smile prominent in her voice. Trini’s eyes fill with tears before she can stop them, turning her body towards Kimberly’s to bury her face in the crook of the taller girl’s neck.

“Kim,” she breathes out against her neck, a few tears falling down her face and onto Kimberly’s pink shirt. The taller girl shushes her gently, running her hands through tangled, messy hair to ease the shorter girl.

“I miss you,” Trini chokes out against Kimberly’s skin, clutching the hem of Kimberly’s shirt and holding her close, afraid of what will happen if she lets go.

“I know, baby,” Kimberly says with such honesty that it makes Trini’s heart clench with pain.

“Why did you do it?” Trini asks quietly, the anger building in her chest the more she thinks about that fateful day. “Why did you have to be a reckless idiot and get yourself killed?!”

“Trini..” Kimberly trails off softly, but Trini shakes her head aggressively, pressing her hand hard against Kimberly’s shoulder.

“Why did you have to die?!” Trini all but sobs out, Kimberly pulling her close again as Trini’s tears fall against her shirt and skin once again.

“You know why I did it,” Kimberly whispers softly.

“If you say you died to protect me I’ll raise you from the dead and kick your ass,” Trini threatens half heartedly, knowing that if Kimberly were to be alive again the first thing she would do is kiss her senseless.

“I died protecting all of you,” Kimberly corrects her gently, “but you most of all.”

“Kim I.. I don’t know how to live without you,” Trini confesses as fresh tears fall from her eyes.

“You’re never without me, baby,” Kimberly says softly. Trini looks up with a confused furrow of her brows, watching Kimberly’s smile grow slightly at the sight before the taller girl places her hand on her chest. “I’m always with you, in the morphing grid and in your heart.”

“But it’s not the same,” Trini complains with a defeated sigh. “I need you here.”

“No you don’t,” Kimberly shakes her head with a smaller but just as powerful smile. “The boys need you, your family needs you, and I always needed you. You’ve always been the strongest of all of us, so I know you’ll be okay, Trini.”

Trini shakes her head in denial before surging forward and capturing Kimberly’s lips with her own. Kimberly kisses back just as hard, gripping tightly on Trini’s hip as the shorter girl’s lips tremble against her own, a harsh sob leaving Trini’s lips.

“I love you so much,” Trini cries quietly against Kimberly’s lips.

“I love you too, Trini,” Kim smiles softly before pecking Trini’s lips. “But you need to keep moving.”

Trini shakes her head again, and Kimberly brings her hand up to the shorter girl’s cheek to stroke the skin there softly. “I promise it will be okay. I want you to have the best life you can. Be there for our boys, find someone and love them with all of your heart, grow old and live out your days happily. I promise when you get to the end, I’ll be there guide you”

Kimberly and Trini are both crying now, tears steadily streaming down their faces as Trini sighs shakily before nodding. A smile makes its way onto Kimberly’s lips as she uses her index finger to lift Trini’s face to look at her.

Trini stares long and hard at Kimberly, commuting every detail of her face to memory. Her chocolate eyes, her golden skin, her soft and short hair, her lips, everything she can. Kimberly’s lips quirk slightly, and Trini can’t help but lean in and kiss them once more.

“It’s time to wake up now,” Kimberly says quietly against Trini’s lips, running her hands through Trini’s hair once more as Trini sniffles and nods.

“I love you so much, Kim,” Trini’s voice cracks as she tells the taller girl how she feels one last time.

“I love you too,” Kimberly smiles, Trini staring up into her eyes. “I’ll see you again, I promise.”

Trini smiles, her first real smile in a long time, and presses her lips to Kimberly’s, letting her eyes fall shut in the process. 

When they open again, daylight is pouring through her window, the sounds of birds chirping and the soft beeping of her alarm slowly filtering into her ears. Kimberly is gone, but the tears on Trini’s face and the smile on Trini’s lips lets her know it had to be somewhat real.

She’ll be okay, and Kimberly will always be with her.


End file.
